Eagle Umbra/Affiliation
Affiliation Lobos Academy Eagle is a student at Lobos Academy Umbra Family Foundation Eagle is the CEO of the Umbra Family Foundation. Signal Academy Eagle is a graduate of Signal Academy White Fang Eagle is a former member of the White Fang. Just like his brother John, Eagle was a notable member of the White Fang, but this is a secret to the public. Eagle was a secret member of the White Fang for almost seven years, being amongst the most recognizable with John, Adam and Blake. However, Eagle rarely interacted with Adam, but got along really well with Blake, much to the fact that Eagle met Blake as children. Blake was the main reason he and John left the group after she showed them thier intentions of having personal gain through means of violence. He has then severed all ties to the so-called "terrorist-organization" and keeps a low profile and avoids them on topic. Although he disagrees with their use of violence, he says that he doesn't blame them for it was humans that drove them this far. Team JETS Eagle is the leader of Team JETS. Relationships Shade Luz Shade Luz is one of Eagle's closest friends, fellow classmate at Beacon and one of his teammates in Team JETS. The two met when Eagle's and Shade's parents met at a nearby store, in which Eagle's parents helped them pay a payment that they had been unable to pay for almost a month. At this time Eagle and Shade were about to begin their first year at Beacon. Over time, the two became friends and started to develop a close bond. Both are often described as being a brother-sister bond, but both are close friends and rely on each other almost as much as they rely on others. At other moments, Eagle acts as a mentor to Shade. Many others speculated that Shade liked Eagle, but she stated that she doesn't because for friends to like each other it would not make sense. John Umbra John Umbra is Eagle's twin brother, teammate in Team JETS and often considered-rival within Beacon Academy by several classmates, although the two don't consider themselves as rivals, which has then made official. In difference between the two, John has two light blue eyes, while Eagle has one red eye and one light blue eye. Both brothers get along extremely well and rarely get into arguments, but when they do, both decide to resolve it with a little sparring match. Although both are equally matched in skills, Eagle always beats John. On a side note, both work incredibly well together and work in perfect synch as rarely fail in double attacks, such as they did when fighting against a pack of Beowolves. When both work together, many consider it is difficult to see who is who, although both wear the same clothes with different colors. However, one major difference is that John is not as cold as Eagle, and John himself always helps Eagle whenever he burst out in anger. Still, both brothers care for each other very much and show a very strong brother bond. Diamond Umbra Diamond Umbra is Eagle & John's younger sister, and is currently a first year at Sacntum Academy. Diamond is seen as a child and is very caring and loving. Eagle has shown to love his sister and care for her more than anything else in the world. Diamond looks up to Eagle, hoping to be as good as him once she's older. She also seems to have a much more deep understanding of Eagle's suffering and attitude, than her second brother John, Eagle's twin, although she rarely interacted with his friends, and is always opting to help him in is time of need with the aid of John and Shade. The two share a strong brother-sister bond, which is similar to John and Diamond's relationship. Diamond Tenebra Diamond Tenebra is a fellow classmate of Eagle, friend and a member of Team JETS. Not much is known about the relationship between the two, because both have had little interaction (information is scarce), but what is known is that both get along very well and are good friends. Vector Vector is Eagle's first and only known childhood rival, and is his main rival at the current time, although Eagle had numerous rivals following his second year at Signal Academy. The two have a violent rival/enemy relationship. Both Eagle and Vector shows an immense hate for one another, not bowing down or admitting defeat in several of their fights. The amount of times they have fought is unknown, but despite their hate, both show a deep amount of respect for one another in their abilities and tactics and moral obligations. One of the most known factors is that when both Eagle and Vector fight, they leave an extensive amount of damage in their path, as one time, they destroyed dozens of stores in a shopping mall when the White Fang provoked a lie between the two, which lead to one of their most brutal and dangerous fight of all. It is unknown as to how thr rivalry started, or when exactly it started, but it is known that they have been fighting since children. Despite the fact they are always fighting, both seem to work well together and are a deadly force to reckon with, as their teammwork is seen to be far more leathal, on target, and dangerous, to which they savagely took out the White Fang members after discovering they made a lie about both of them. When working together, the two rivals are completely different people, fueling their bodies with nothing but their objective, target and anger. Most of their times fighting together has been a cause of lies and manipulation ny their enemies. Durbe Mort Durbe Mort is a well-known criminal, and is amongst the most notorious criminals in history. Since their first meeting, Eagle and Durbe have shown a strong hate for one another, vowing death upon each other several times, but surprisingly have respect for one another, with Durbe having more respect, due to the fact that Durbe was surprised Eagle survived the attack that claimed the lives of Joey, Hikari and Blue. However, Durbe shows no regret, remorse, or any act of compassion towards the deaths of Eagle's friends years ago. Four years after their first encounter, the two met again shortly after Eagle graduated from Signal. Surrounding the one half Umbra heirs with his men, Eagle psychotically reprimanded that Durbe should consider leaving, or his men would pay the consequences for messing with the Umbras. Durbe however ignored Eagle's words and ordered his men to attack. At this point, Durbe was unaware that Eagle no longer possessed the Chained Shot, a weapon Eagle used to defend himself in his first meting with Durbe. Not caring for the situation, Eagle lashed out his Eagle's Wrath, and quickly made it into a doubled-bladed weapon, injuring several henchmen. Filled with rage, hatred and anger, Eagle decided to unleash his fire element, that came from the gauntlet on his right hand. Durbe would end up injured, with many of his men killed or injured. Durbe later went to jail, and is currently serving life in prison, after being accused on several charges of murder, armed robbery, extortion, and identity theft. It was later proven that Durbe Mort was not responsible for the death of Eagle's parents as he thought. Schnee Dust Company Eagle has total disregard for the Schnee Dust Company, including the Schnee family itself, and Weiss Schnee. The fact that Weiss' father was responsible for the death of his parents, Eagle and his brother John harbor a deep and strong hate, dislike and total disdain against the family because of their discrimination and prejudice actions against the Faunus. This resulted in Eagle and Jonn having violent confrontations with them several times, all of which ended badly for both the Schne family and Umbra family. The Umbra family itself used to be friends with the Schnee family until one of Eagle's ancestors, Lobo Umbra married a Ffaunus named Rio Azul. While the Umbra family accepted her, the Schnee family instantly attacked and berated the Umbras for destroying their trust and relationship as good friends. In return the Umbra family responded agressivle and instantly broke ties with the family. However, before this, the Schee family was obilvious to the fact that the Umbras had always protected, defended and cared for the Faunus. The Umbras were highly aware of the fight between the White Fang and the Schnee family and never actually did anything, but later understood the reason. After the fight between the Dust family company and the White Fang began, the Umbra family was unwillingly drawn into the fight as well. However, although the Umbras were against the several executions and kidnappings of the White Fang's victims, they nevertheless helped in sabotaging many of the trains carrying dust from the Schnee Dust Company, such as destroying the cargo or taking it for themselves. The Umbras themselves were friends with the Schnee families for several years, prior to the war between both organizations. On a side note, the war between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company are responsible for the deaths of several Umbra family members, all of which angered the White Fang, knowing they had been losing many of their friends. Mr. & Mrs. Umbra Mr. & Mrs. Umbra (whose first names are unknown), were Eagle's, John's and Diamond's father and mother. Eagle's mother wasa Faunus, as his dad was the final Hybrid member of the family. Eagle was close with his parents, much to the fact that they taught him many things he knows now, as the result goes for his siblings as well. Eagle greatly loved and cared for his parents, as was often the one who kept watch over how their fiances rose and dropped. His parents were aware for his dislike in being rich, as he always wanted to use his money to help those who didn't have. Through their actions, Eagle created the Umbra Family Foundation, which is a charity that helps out the poor people of Vale and worldwide. After his friends deaths, Eagle's relationship with his parents weakened because of his raging outbursts, mostly which was caused by guilt and blame. Nevertheless, his parents continued to love him and kept the foundation alive for the following months, most of which often had Eagle constantly isolating himself for weeks. Also, Eagle looked up to his parents, because he wanted to be huntsman just like his dad, whilst his mom was a huntress. Eagle's parents were amongst the most recognizable hunters to ever live, as one of the most skilled, despite the fact Eagle comes from bloodline of huntsman and huntresses. Weiss Schnee While Eagle has had no direct interaction with Weiss herself, he previously harbored a strong amount of resentment towards her and her family for their treatment of Faunus. This all changed when he left the White Fang with John and Blake. Although he still has't met her, Eagle has no desire to quarrel with her, even though his family had a quarrel with the Schnee family decades before. Blake Belladonna When they first met as kids, both had very little interaction, but seemed to get along quite well. As they got older, the two seemed to get much more closer, and became very good friends, and maintained their friendship when in the White Fang. The closeness between the two is so strong, that their teamwork is unmatched. Both are very good friends and trust one another very well. After leaving the White Fang, both sadly decided to break all ties in order to avoid having any other confrontations with the White Fang's problems. Still, the two remain close friends and keep close contact, and will talk from time to time. At certain occasions the two will meet one another and talk of how their lives have changed. Both are also highly protective of one another and care for one another greatly. Eagle has stated that he would risk his life to keep Blake safe, despite the fact she knows how to handle herself. Eagle has also commented on her team, telling her he is happy that she found friends like them, and that he wished he had friends like hers.